Province of Québec
Emmanuelle Claire Williams is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers She represents the province of Québec and her birthday is July 1st, the day she joined the confederation of Canada. She appears to be ageless, even though she is meant to look 19 years old. Attributes Appearance Emmanuelle has curly dark brown hair that reaches her lower back. It is usually tied into a high ponytail and secured with a gold fleur de lis adornment. Her skin is quite fair. She inherited Canada's need for glasses and France's eye color. She has a very small frame and is rather short. She usually wears a pair of navy skinny jeans and a white tank top with a royal blue blazer on top, along with a pair of light brown leather boots that match the satchel she is often seen with. There is a gold fleur de lis on the left breast pocket of her blazer. During less formal times, she can be seen wearing a royal blue skirt, a white tank top with the fleur de lis symbol on it, a light brown leather jacket, a floral scarf and her boots and satchel. She is always wearing her wire frame glasses. Personality and interests Emmanuelle is two faced. She has the side who seeks independence and the side that loves Canada. The independence side of Emmanuelle is an extreme Kuudere and dislikes all of her non French family. Her favourite thing to do is make plans to declare independence. She also likes doing artsy things and cracking down on people who don't abide the French speaking laws in her boundaries. She loves hanging out with Seychelles and France, who is her second father. She is very cranky and fussy and usually expresses her feelings through some form of art. The loving side of Emmanuelle is still stern and a bit cold, but is always super loving and open towards her siblings and family. She loves to tackle people into hugs because she thinks that is nice and kiss their cheeks, because it is French custom. She is still super artsy and likes cracking down on people who don't obey French laws. Relationships Canada Canada is Emmanuelle's first father and the provinces are her siblings. Their relationship is complicated because of Emmanuelle's different personality. Emmanuelle is usually cold to Canada and the provinces when her independent side is active, but when it isn't, she loves sending gifts to all of her sisters and her father. She likes to stick with New Brunswick, either personality, because there is a noticeable French speaking population there, unlike the other provinces. France France is Quebec's second father. She loves him with either personality and loves learning new cuisine from him. Sometimes, Quebec's Canada loving personality will mis-interpret France's actions and she will think he is flirting with her, even though it is meant to be father-daughter love. She will slap him and call him a pervert, then run. But she always forgives him quickly. Seychelles Quebec thinks of Seychelles as a sister, more than a cousin or friend. She loves to visit Seychelles and speak French with her, even though there are a few differences. Austria Quebec has a huge crush on Austria and usually blushes furiously whenever he is around. She loves his piano and his personality and has three notebooks full of drawings and love letters to him. She loves to draw him in world meetings and listen to his music. It is common for her to run into objects when he is in the room. Quebec has tried to become a house servant for him, but has been kicked out by Hungary before this could happen. Hungary Quebec and Hungary do not get along. They both have love interest in Austria and are constantly competing for his attention. Unfortunatly, Hungary usually succeeds because she lives with Austria. Quebec is always trying to convince her fathers to attack Hungary, but they think the idea is stupid and childish. Note: The Austria and Hungary sections in the relationships are not historically accurate obviously. Category:Canada